1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technology of generating a boosted voltage, and, more particularly, to a boosted voltage generator for increasing boosting efficiency according to the amount of load and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a representative flat panel display device and is widely used in televisions, monitors, mobile phones, and so on. A display driver IC (DDI) used in the TFT-LCD includes a boosted voltage generator to generate a driving voltage, for example, a common voltage for a source driver or a gate driver of the TFT-LCD.
The driving voltage may vary with the amount of display panel load. Conventionally, boosted voltage generators output a predetermined boosted voltage regardless of the amount of display panel load, whereby the efficiency of the boosted voltage is low. Recently, as quarter video graphics array (QVGA)-TFT products increase, a DDI including a boosted voltage generator for generating a stable driving voltage according to various amounts of display panel load is desired.